


[Podfic] By Definition

by secretsofluftnarp



Series: Two Related Good Omens Podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp
Summary: Author Summary:Aziraphale has certainly dabbled in the world of carnal delights over the years, most notably in the late nineteenth century, when a certain infernal adversary was enjoying a century-long nap and seemingly the only way to pass the time had been to develop some hobbies.Additional Author Tags:mild shades of D/S, you know how sometimes you accidentally write service top AziraphalePodfic of By Definition by idiopathicsmile.





	[Podfic] By Definition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Definition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399102) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 

** **

**length: **26 minutes

**stream or download** [ here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/%5BGoodOmens%5DBy_Definition.mp3)  
  
  


**Additional Author Notes:** Quick note: this is a fic in which an asexual character willingly (sometimes enthusiastically!) enjoys having sex in his own way, for his own reasons. This squares with my own personal experiences with asexuality. It's a really broad umbrella that contains a variety of experiences and I don't mean to imply that asexuals who don't like having sex are any less valid.

**Podficcer note:** I love the characterization in this fic, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to podfic_bingo for "character voices" and "lying down" (this was recorded lying down)
> 
> I did some other experimenting which got weird in places, but so far so good overall? Turns out if you try to throw *yourself* off a bed for sound effect reasons, that is Too Much. Dropping a big pillow on the floor is pretty good though.
> 
> Now there's a multivoice recording of the "sequel" to this fic: [Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637842)


End file.
